Serenidade
by Coala N
Summary: Mesmo no fim, ela ainda o amava. • Olaf/Kit. Presente para Conde Jameak.


Presente de aniversário (_bem adiantado_) pro **Conde Jacob.**

Contém spoilers de _O Fim_, obviamente o último livro da série. Não leia se não quiser sabê-los.

**Desventuras em Série © Lemony Snicket (ou Daniel Handler).**

* * *

_"Eu falei. Eu falei que ainda faria isso uma última vez",_ ele disse, após beijá-la nos lábios.

Os Baudelaire, surpresos, apenas observavam a cena.  
Não apenas haviam acabado de ver Olaf - sim, _aquele_ Conde Olaf - realizar o que Violet chamara de "provavelmente a única boa ação em sua vida", e agora ele beijara sua protetora.  
Nada mais fazia sentido.

Ele estava gravemente ferido, e ela, envenenada. Fora o fato de estar em trabalho de parto.  
Não havia ocasião mais conveniente para aquele beijo de despedida, até mesmo porque não haveria outra.

Kit olhou para o homem deitado na areia, não muito longe de ele a havia colocado.  
Por mais que Olaf fosse um homem vil e inescrupuloso, ela não conseguira deixar de amá-lo após todos aqueles anos, nem mesmo quando encontrara um novo amor.

A cisão, as mortes, os crimes, os disfarces, as tramas, tudo isso fazia parte da perfídia que ele personificava tão perfeitamente.  
Eram coisas que ela jamais poderia perdoar.  
Os beijos, os toques, os olhares, as memórias, os sussurros... Tudo estava gravado profundamente no coração de Kit.  
Eram lembranças que ela nunca conseguiria apagar.

Nem mesmo naquele momento, quando ele dava seus últimos suspiros, ela esperava por um pedido de desculpas da parte de Olaf, pois sabia que _arrependimento_ era uma palavra que não fazia parte do dicionário daquele homem. Ele usara suas últimas forças para completar o poema que ela havia fracamente começado a recitar, e agora deixava este mundo de vez.  
Deixava para trás uma vida desperdiçada, sem família ou amigos, e um rastro de mortes. Não chegou a dizer um último "_eu te amo_" (e sabe-se lá se Kit o aceitaria, de qualquer jeito).

Para os Baudelaire, foi um choque. _Conde Olaf estava morto._  
Não havia mais quem os perseguisse. Mas será que aquilo realmente significava que teriam paz?

Não, ainda não.  
Havia uma prioridade.

Kit gritava de dor, já que o bebê forçava sua saída. Os órfãos correram para acudí-la, não vendo assim o último suspiro daquele homem que tanto os afligiu.  
O parto foi difícil, tenso e dolorido. E também foi triste, pois ao mesmo tempo que uma vida nova chegava àquele mundo cão, outra também se ia. Mas talvez as coisas fossem melhor assim. Ela já estava cansada.

Cansada de sofrer, de perder o que tinha, de abdicar das coisas que mais amava...  
Kit finalmente teria seu merecido descanso.

Os olhos da menina recém-nascida abriram-se, e os de sua mãe se fecharam pela última vez.  
Ao longe, o sol raiava na costa da ilha.

-

Na areia, apenas dois túmulos simples, lado a lado, com os dizeres _Kit Snicket _e _Conde Olaf_.

_Ali, o mundo era sereno_.

* * *

**MANO CRÉÉÉÉL, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA TI, PESSOA IRRITANTE! \*-----*/  
**(Tá, ignore o fato de que ainda faltam DEZ dias pro seu aniversário, mas é que eu tava com super vontade de escrever e postar isso aqui. D8)

Pois é, né? Cuspi essa fic do nada, por isso tá muito tosca. 8D'

Bem, já que o Jacobzitcho/Mano Crél começou a ler Desventuras em Série há pouco tempo, isso me lembrou do meu vício por esses livros ano passado. Corria pra ver se tinham chegado e eu conseguia alugar, e quando conseguia pegava três e lia os três num dia... Devorava páginas e páginas de uma vez só - é uma leitura ótima. Aí me deu vontade de escrever alguma coisa com a Kit e o Olaf, já que eu achei a cena deles n'O Fim tão "tocante", virei fã do casal e tal (não que eu não goste de DeweyKit, que por sinal é obviamente canon).

É, me desculpem se alguma coisa saiu muito diferente do livro - tem mais de um ano que eu li, portanto não lembro direito de todos os detalhes. A primeira frase é uma fala do Olaf no livro, mesmo. E Lemony me fez amar a palavra "perfídia".

Hm... É isso. o_o

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review! :D**

Até mais!

**~ Nina õ/**


End file.
